kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibiki (past)
The original is a quiet man named . After blaming himself for Takeshi's death, he gave up being an Oni. Fictional Character Biography While training with Takeshi, a landslide had fall on him. Hibiki uses his Oni form to bring him out but no avail as Takeshi died. Bringing his dead body to his little brother, Asumu, the boy angrily blames him for his death resulting Hibiki to quit his duty as an Oni. After realizing that Kabuki tries to reunite the Oni, Hibiki refuses though he sends Todoroki to join them. While on his way to the town, he witness the Oni fighting each other due to misunderstandings. After he broke the fight, he and Asumu discovered that it was schemed by Kabuki all along in order to destroy the Oni. The group of Oni then break up and head their own ways, but before doing so, Todoroki returns Hibiki's tuning fork and Disc Animals to him. Kabuki then ambushes Hibiki at his home, where Asumu appears and hands Hibiki the sword that Takeshi had made. He asks Hibiki to fight for the memory of his brother, and then for the first time in years, Hibiki transforms and fends off Kabuki and his Makamou partner. After a long battle (with them pitting gigantic Disc Animals at each other and then fighting close-range), Hibiki is able to defeat the two, with Kabuki soon killed off by the Oni-Hunter Makamou. Back at the beach, Hibiki begins fighting with a massive group of Ninja Makamou. Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. After the battle, the Oni went their seperate ways with an alliance between humans and Oni called Takeshi being formed. It was unknown how the battle between the Oni and Orochi ended since the book which contained the story was missing its last page but it can be presumed that Orochi had retreated during the fight. Oni Forms - Kurenai= Hibiki Kurenai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 3 sunHobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 104. ISBN 978-4894256309. (approx. 221.2 cm., one say 222 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 41 kan (approx. 153.8 kg., one say 156 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8000 kan (30 t.) *'Lifting Power': 700 man-power (7 t.) *'Kicking Power': 13333 kan (approx. 50.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 49.5 ken (90 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 2 sec. (100 m. per 1.8 sec., one say 2 sec.) Hibiki's second form, also known as , was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Hibiki Edition: Seven Ogres. - Armed= Armed Hibiki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 7 sun (approx. 233.3 cm., one say 233 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 44.8 kan (168 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10666 kan (approx. 40.0 t.) *'Lifting Power': 800 man-power (8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 21332 kan (approx. 80.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 54.9 ken (approx. 99.8 m., one say 100 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. (one say 1 chō per 1 sec.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File., approx. 100 m. per 0.9 sec.) A Sengoku period-era version of Hibiki had obtained Armed Form, where the armor covers even more of Hibiki's body, with said armor looking like that of a traditional samurai's armor. This one is armed with a larger Armed Saber, which looks about the size and in the style of a ninjato. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Hibiki Edition: Seven Ogres. }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa - Onkaku: A fork-like transformation device. *Ongekikou - Kaentsuzumi: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Karakuri Animals: Hibiki's disk-like support robots. Ongeki Weapons *Ongekibou - Rekka: Personal weapons. *Armed Saber: Takeshi's short sword created for Hibiki. Vehicles Hibiki (this version) is seen riding a horse, whether in human form or Oni. Oni Techniques * : Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. * : Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. Ongeki Finishers * : Using his Ongekikou, Hibiki powerfully beats the Ongekikou with both Rekka. The aura of Oni symbol become large then explode, destroying the Makamou. Behind the scenes Portrayal The past Hibiki is portrayed by who also portrays his modern counterpart. See also Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes